Recuperación
by SofFernandezz
Summary: Después del accidente del coche, Toby está en coma. Por la tristeza, envidia, y el amor de esta tragedia, Spencer y Toby tienen la tarea abrumadora de reevaluar el estado de su relación, y entienden si pueden imaginar un futuro sin el otro.
1. Chapter 1

1

Con todas sus amigas cerca de ella, Spencer finalmente se levantó de su cama en el hospital. Después de alguien la disparó, los doctores la tomaron a la cirugía. Y después de la cirugía, sus amigas empezaron a esperar. Emily, Alison, Aria, y Hanna se sentaron en su sala de emergencia por mucho tiempo, y los doctores no tuvieron muchas palabras sobre su condición. Sólo dijeron que ellos hicieron todo que pueden hacer, y todo que se podía hacer ahora era esperar.

Tenían muchos momentos de la duda. _Querían_ creer que ella se levantará y todo será bien, pero por supuesto, había los momentos donde los pensamientos más oscuros cruzaron por sus mentes.

Sin embargo, con toda la suerte en el universo, Spencer se levantó. Lentamente, abría sus ojos. Se miraron más débiles, pero nadie pensó que ella tenía la culpa... _alguien_ la disparó. Por los ojos de sus amigas, ella era sobreviviente y era más fuerte. Sus amigas sonrieron con sus dientes brillantes. Inevitablemente, las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas... las lágrimas de su felicidad. Los momentos de sus pensamientos oscuros terminaron allí.

Spencer Hastings sobrevivió la tragedia.

Por supuesto, todavía había muchos problemas en sus vidas. El problema más evidente era el problema de _A.D._ Spencer sobrevivió, pero no significó el fin de A.D. De hecho, sus problemas sólo empezaron, porque ahora sabían que A.D. no estaba jugando los juegos. A.D. quería causar el daño a todas las chicas y las personas importantes en sus vidas. A.D. _disparó_ a Spencer, y la persona no tenía una idea sobre su destino. _Charlotte_ nunca haría algo que actualmente las mataría. A.D. estaba jugando un juego más peligroso.

También, todas las chicas tenían problemas más pequeños en sus vidas personales, aunque ellas dejaron de pensar sobre los problemas después de A.D. disparó a Spencer. Pero mientras se movieron a sus vidas normales otra vez, tendrían que resolver sus problemas.

Por ejemplo, Alison tendría que lidiar con su embarazo... y también, sus sentimientos por Emily. Y Emily tendría que entender como navegar su relación con Alison (algo que todavía necesitaban hablar sobre). Ella se volvería una parte del embarazo si formara una relación con Alison ahora. Sería un territorio muy desconocido.

Aria tenía un problema también. Ezra descubrió que Nicole no murió, y ellos besaron en la televisión... y Aria miró todo. Todavía no había hablado con Ezra sobre el problema porque quería enfocarse en el problema más grande: Spencer en el hospital. Pero ahora que Spencer se levantó, Aria sabía que tendría que hablar con su novio. Ella no sabía que el beso de Nicole y Ezra significó, pero sabía que no podía ignorarlo. Ellos no podían casarse hasta resolvieron lo que pasó.

Hanna no tenía muchos problemas, sin embargo. Ella había arreglado su relación con Caleb, y ahora su relación era muy estable. Ella podía enfocarse en resolver el misterio de A.D.

"Oh... _Spencer_ , tú estás viva... y bien," Aria dijo. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Sí... ¿cómo te sientes, Spencer?" Hanna le pidió.

Arqueando su ceja, Spencer contestó en una voz pequeña pero audaz, "Estoy tan bien como una persona que estuvo disparado puede sentir."

Sus amigas rieron.

Spencer continuó. "¿Cuándo puedo irme de este lugar? Yo quiero ir a mi casa... dormir en mi propia cama."

"Spencer... tú acabas de levantarte. No puedes revolver a su casa en este momento," Emily explicó. "Es mejor que tú te quedes aquí hasta recuperas completamente. Yo pienso que tu mamá estará de acuerdo conmigo. Todo que es importante es que tú estás viva."

"Sí... yo quiero ver a mis padres. Ellos probablamente tienen mucho miedo," Spencer dijo.

"Sí, ellos tienen mucho miedo. Los doctores fueron a la sala de espera para decirles la noticia buena," Aria dijo.

Spencer habló con sus padres y muchos otros visitantes. Caleb, Ezra, Melissa, Marco, Peter, Veronica... _Paige_ —todos vinieron para verla. Pero Spencer siguió de pensar sobre una cara que nunca veía en su sala de emergencia: la cara de Toby Cavanaugh. Y ella entendió que se mudó a Maine con Yvonne para empezar su vida con ella, pero Spencer pensó que Toby era el tipo de hombre que revolvería inmediatamente si oyera que alguien que conocía estaba en el hospital.

Finalmente, ella decidió que quería saber la verdad... que Toby no vino para verla una vez mientras estaba en el hospital.

"Em... yo necesito preguntarte algo," Spencer dijo.

"Claro que sí. ¿Qué?"

"Es sobre Toby."

"Spence..."

"Por favor, Emily. Yo necesito saber la verdad. Es obvio, ¿no? La verdad es que él nunca quería verme, ¿sí?"

"Yo no sé exactamente lo que pasó, pero él nunca venía al hospital para verte. Yo pienso que es un poco extraño... sé que tu relación terminó, pero él no es el tipo de hombre que no te vendrías al hospital solamente porque tu relación terminó. Yo lo llamé, pero no contestó. Es posible que él cambió su número de teléfono."

"Espera... ¿él no sabe que yo estoy en el hospital, y no contestó a su teléfono?"

"Se parece como sí. No te preocupes... yo estoy segura que él está bien."

"Emily, tú no lo sabes. ¿Has tratado a llamar _Yvonne_ también?"

"Sí... ella no contestó. Spencer, pienso que ellos están muy ocupados en Maine."

"¿Tan ocupados que _nunca_ tenían un momento para llamar o responder? Yo no lo creo, Em. Yo tengo un sentimiento que algo no está bien ahora. Yo necesito hablar con él para confirmar que todo está bien."

"Spence..."

"No, Em. En mi corazón, yo me siento que algo no está bien aquí. Por favor, dime algo... _cualquier_ cosa. Yo necesito la información. No me importa nada más que él no vino para verme. Yo sólo quiero saber que él y Yvonne están bien. Por favor, hazlo para mí."

"Yo voy a tratar para ti."

Ella se fue de la sala de emergencia. Ella empezó a sentir que todo no estaba bien también. Toby _y_ Yvonne no contestaron sus teléfonos por mucho tiempo. Emily fue a la sala de espera. Ella no sabía que podía hacer para encontrar la información sobre Toby y Yvonne. Decidió que hablaría con el detective Marco Furey. Él conocía Toby un poco porque trabajaban juntos en el departamento de policía.

"Hola, Detective Furey... ¿podemos hablar?"

"Sí... sí... claro que sí. Yo necesito ir a mi trabajo en un poco tiempo, pero podemos hablar ahora. ¿Sabes algo sobre Spencer?"

"No... no exactamente, pero Spencer piensa que algo malo ha pasado a Toby. Él no está contestando su teléfono, y Yvonne no está también. Si usted sabe algo..."

"Yo no sé nada, Emily. Lo siento. Pero, ¿estás segura que hay una posibilidad? Yo he tenido el sentimiento que Spencer todavía tiene los sentimientos por Toby, y yo no quiero sonar loco, pero, ¿hay una posibilidad que Spencer está triste que Toby no vino para verla?"

"Pienso que no es así, señor. Toby y Yvonne no han contestado sus teléfonos en mucho tiempo, y es muy extraño que Toby no vino para ver a Spencer. Él seguramente vendría al hospital para verla si supiera."

"¿Hay una posibilidad que está ocupado con su vida nueva con Yvonne en Maine?"

"Señor... por favor. Yo necesito saber si ellos están bien. ¿Tiene información o no?"

"Yo dije no, pero yo trataré a encontrar cualquier información que puedo cuando yo voy a mi trabajo hoy. Si Spencer quiere saber una respuesta, yo haré cualquier cosa. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, señor. Muchas gracias. Es una cosa muy importante a Spencer."

"Yo entiendo. Haré todo que puedo."

* * *

Luego, Emily recibió una llamada de Marco.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Fields. Desafortunadamente, yo tengo información mala sobre Toby Cavanaugh. Fue un accidente unos días antes. El mismo día que la persona desconocida disparó a Spencer, actualmente..."

"¿ _Qué_? Marco, por favor... ¿qué pasó con Toby?"

"Es terrible... fue un accidente de coche. No hay mucha información, pero Toby Cavanaugh y Yvonne Phillips estaban en el coche. No tenemos los detalles, pero los dos deben estar al hospital de Rosewood ahora. Yo no sé si están bien o vivos.. Lo siento mucho. Toby era un hombre bueno y excelente. Yo voy a venir al hospital después del fin de mi trabajo, pero lo siento mucho. Yo sé que es muy duro para tú y para Spencer."

"Ay dios mío... Gracias por la información, detective. Yo debo verlo ahora."

"Yo entiendo. Buena suerte."

El miedo corrió por su cuerpo. Ella todavía estaba esperando al hospital, pero después de su llamada con Marco, se levantó de la silla en la sala de espera. Sabía que necesitaba hablar con un doctor. Aria ya se fue del hospital para reunir con Ezra, y Hanna hizo el mismo con Caleb. Sin embargo, después de Emily habló con Spencer, sabía que tendría que estar cerca de ella hasta ellas encontraron la verdad. Alison insistió que se quedaría al hospital con Emily también, y Emily la apreció porque aunque ella tenía muchos problemas en su mente, quería quedarse al hospital para apoyarla.

"Em... ¿Adónde vas? ¿Qué dijo el detective Furey?"

"Él dijo que Yvonne y Toby estaban en un accidente de coche unos días antes... el mismo día del accidente de Spencer, actualmente. Y nadie sabe cualquier cosa sobre su condición. Yo no sé si él está vivo, Ali."

"Tú no debes pensar en esta manera, Em. Tenemos que ser positivas."

"¿Cómo es posible, Ali? Toby siempre ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos. Hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos. Yo no quiero vivir en un mundo sin él... y yo no pienso que Spencer podría aguantarlo también."

"Yo entiendo, pero todo que podemos hacer es encontrarlo. ¿Está en este hospital?"

"Si está vivo, sí. Si no... tú sabes donde ellos están."

"Por favor... sus palabras mórbidas no están ayudando en esta situación. Vamos a ir a la recepción y exigir que ellos nos muestren la sala de emergencia con Yvonne y Toby."

Emily se sintió mucho más segura con Alison por su lado. Ellas fueron a la recepción como Alison dijo.

"Hola. Necesitamos la información sobre unos pacientes aquí," Alison dijo.

"La información de los pacientes es confidencial. Lo siento mucho."

"Usted no entiende. Somos amigos de los pacientes, y queremos visitarlo," Alison explicó.

"Yo puedo ayudar si sé más sobre los pacientes. Dime sus nombres, por favor."

"Toby Cavanaugh. Yvonne Phillips."

"Yvonne puede ver los visitantes en este momento. Yo puedo mostrarte su sala, si quieres."

"Sí... ¿y Toby?"

"Los dos han terminado sus cirugías. Yvonne ha recuperado y puede hablar con sus visitantes. Lo siento, pero señor Cavanaugh no está en una condición buena, pero los doctores han hecho todo que pueden hacer a este punto. Ustedes pueden visitarlo si quieren, también, pero en este momento, él no puede responder. Está en coma. Es un juego de esperar, chicas."

"¡No!" Emily gritó, agarrando la tela de su camisa, luchando las lágrimas que estaban amenazando a caer. "Por favor... su condición necesita ser un error... por favor. ¿Cómo puede estar en coma?"

"Lo siento, chica. Yo voy a llamar a un doctor para mostrarte a la sala de emergencia de señor Cavanaugh. Él puede explicarte todos los detalles sobre su condición."

Mientras ellas se pararon allí esperando, Alison la abrazó. Ella permitió las lágrimas de Emily a caer en su camisa. Emily descansó su cabeza en los hombros de Alison, nunca separándose del cuerpo de la mujer rubia. Emily no podía creer que Toby estaba en coma, y no podía imaginar el momento que tendría que traer la información a Spencer. Spencer lo amaba más que todas las personas, a pesar de su ruptura. Su ruptura no rompió el amor que ella sentía, y Emily lo sabía.

El doctor llegó y las trajo a una sala de emergencia. Él abrió la puerta, y las dos chicas tenían que verlo... acostándose allí, mirando sin vida. La corazón de Emily rompió cuando lo vio.

"Hicimos la cirugía. Él tiene unas heridas muy fuertes después de su accidente de coche. No sabemos si va a levantarse. Lo siento, chicas."

Emily miró fijamente a su cuerpo que se quedó allí como un cadáver. Quería su mejor amigo. Quería el hombre que Spencer amaba más que todos los hombres. Una parte de Emily todavía creía que Spencer era el amor de la vida de Toby.

"La mujer que estaba con él en el coche durante el accidente está bien ahora. Ella está en la próxima sala si ustedes quieren verla."

"Doctor, ¿recibió muchos visitantes él?"

"Pienso que unas personas vinieron. Sé que su hermana vino una vez. Pienso que otros miembros de sus familias vinieron, pero no sería un bueno idea para identificar todos."

"Entiendo."

"Sí. Yo voy a darles el tiempo."

El doctor se fue de la sala de emergencia. Cuando él se fue, Emily inmediatamente fue cerca de su cama. Tocó sus manos mientras Alison miraba. Alison sintió mucha tristeza. Ella sabía que Toby era un hombre bueno, y también sabía que Emily y Spencer lo amaban _mucho_. Él siempre era una figura muy importante en sus vidas. Alison quería que ellas no tuvieran que sufrir este daño.

"Por favor, Toby... tú necesitas levantarte para mí... para Spencer... para Yvonne... para todas las personas en su familia, y todas las personas que te aman. Te amo, Toby... te amo tanto. Te necesitas en mi vida."

Las lágrimas se bajaron en las mejillas de Emily. En su mente, ella preparó a traer la información terrible a Spencer.

"Yo puedo revolver después. Debemos ver a Yvonne ahora."

"No, está bien, Emily. Tú puedes quedarte aquí por cualquier cantidad de tiempo. Yo esperaré aquí."

"Gracias, pero es más importante que yo hable con Spencer."

"Entiendo. Vamos. Yvonne está en la sala próxima, como el doctor dijo."

Emily y Alison fueron a la sala de Yvonne. Ella se sorprendió mucho para verlas allí.

"¿Emily? ¿Alison?"

"Hola, Yvonne..." Emily empezó. "Yo acabo de oír la noticia terrible. Lo siento mucho..."

Yvonne empezó a llorar. Ella agarró su bata de hospital.

"No es una parte de nuestro plan. Íbamos a empezar nuestra vida en Maine, y ahora... ¿es posible que voy a perderlo?"

"Tenemos que creer que él se levantará. La esperanza es todo que tenemos."

"Esperando es matándome lentamente. Yo necesito la respuesta. Nunca he sido el tipo de mujer que tiene la paciencia. La ansiedad está matándome. Yo pensé que mi problema más grande fue que creí que Toby todavía tiene los sentimientos por Spencer, pero ahora, todo que es importante es que él se levante." Yvonne miró la sala y vio que Spencer no estaba aquí con Emily y Alison. "Hablando de Spencer... ¿dónde está? Pensé que ella estaría aquí para verlo antes de todos."

"Normalmente, estaría aquí inmediatamente, pero... el día de tu accidente, ella tuvo un accidente, también. Alguien la disparó."

"Ay dios mío... ¿Alguien la _disparó_? ¿Qué está pasando en este mundo?"

"Yo no sé... pero afortunadamente, ella está bien. Pero _desafortunadamente_ , yo tengo que decirle lo qué pasó con Toby."

* * *

Emily y Alison revolvieron a la sala de Spencer. Finalmente vino el momento que Emily tendría que destruir la corazón de su amiga. Con las manos lentas, ella abrió la puerta. Spencer se miraba cansada y como si no pudiera aguantarlo nada más. Claramente, ella había estado esperando. Alison esperaba cerca de la puerta mientras Emily fue más cerca de Spencer. Ella tocó su cara, tratando a reprimir sus emociones.

"¿Qué pasó, Em?"

"Yo hablé con Marco, y entonces con los doctores... Hubo un accidente de coche el mismo día que A.D. te disparó."

" _Em_."

Los ojos de Spencer ensancharon. Las ideas negativas llenaron su mente, corrompiendo su esperanza.

"Spencer, ellos conducían hacia Maine, y hubo un accidente terrible. Recibieron las cirugías, y no tenemos el control del resto. Yvonne se levantó después de su cirugía, pero Toby..."

" _Em_."

El daño fue demasiado. Emily tuvo que dejar en su oración porque fue demasiado duro para explicar algo tan terrible. El silencio mató a Spencer más— la ansiedad del desconocido. Ella siempre quería las respuestas, especialmente cuando había una posibilidad que las respuestas eran terribles. Ella no podía esperar. Estrujó la mano de Emily, exigiendo la respuesta con sus acciones.

"La verdad es... es que él está en coma, Spencer... y los doctores no saben si o no se levantará."

Su boca ensanchó, y inmediatamente, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. _No, no, no... No es la manera que las cosas deben ser. Yo lo necesito en mi vida. No puedo vivir en un mundo sin él. Mi envidia de su relación con Yvonne nunca era importante. Todo que es importante es que él se levantará. Yo lo amo con todas las fuerzas en mi corazón. Él me mostraba el significado del amor. Era la primera persona que amaba en mi vida. Y nunca tenía la oportunidad para decirle que todavía lo amo._

"Spencer... por favor, dime que está en tu mente."

"Lo amo, Emily. Lo _amo_ tanto. Él necesita levantarse, por favor."

" _Todos_ de nosotros lo amo. Necesitamos creer que él se levantará. Es todo que podemos hacer."

"No es suficiente. _Nada_ es suficiente. Yo tengo que dudar mi fiel en este mundo si una persona con intenciones tan buenas como Toby merece un destino tan terrible. Y nadie entiende el amor que yo siento, Em... lo amo tanto, y ahora no puedo decirle. Él no puede vivir su vida, y lograr todas las cosas que él querían hacer. Él me dijo un día que quería dejar de ser oficial del policía, y quería empezar su propio negocio de carpintería. Siempre tenía mucho talento con la carpintería. Y una parte en mi mente creyó que él todavía me amaba también, y que regresaría de Maine para mí. Me construyó la casa... siempre creía que estaba construyéndola para Yvonne, pero me dijo la verdad. Y en mi mente, creyó que él regresaría a Rosewood y viviríamos en la casa que construyó. Nunca he sido una persona que en el fin como una película o como un cuento de hadas. Mi relación con Toby nunca era perfecta, pero era mi tipo de cuento de hadas. Nadie me amaba más que él."

Emily se sorprendió mucho de las palabras de Spencer. Siempre tenía una idea que Spencer todavía tenía los sentimientos por Toby, pero era completamente diferente para oírla expresar los sentimientos— eran más profundos y sinceros que Emily pensó. Ella nunca se daba cuenta del hecho que Spencer sintió esta manera. Era una lástima que ella lo confesara después de una tragedia.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Spencer pasaba su tiempo con sus ojos fijos en la ventana, mirando la tormenta con los sonidos de la lluvia intensa. Emily estaba atascada por su lado, esperando que algo cambiaría. Las dos chicas odiaban la tristeza... han pasado la mayoría de sus vidas con la tristeza, empezando en sus días de la escuela secundaria, atrapado en un ciclo que finalmente terminó, pero empezó otra vez ahora. Asimismo, las dos chicas sintieron un sentido de la culpa inexplicable, aunque no tenían la culpa en realidad. Alison no sabía como confortarlas, por eso se sentó en una silla con una expresión de conflicto en su cara.

Con tiempo, los doctores les dijeron a Emily y Alison que tendrían que irse de la sala. Ellas se fueron como los doctores dijeron, pero revolvían cada día para ver a Spencer. Después de unos días, ellas les dijeron la noticia a Aria y Hanna. Inmediatamente después, ellas se fueron del lado de sus novios y revolvieron al hospital. Aria, Alison, y Hanna no empezaron a imaginar el daño que Emily y Spencer sentían. Ellas ya se sentían muy triste, por eso sólo podían imaginar la tristeza que las dos otras chicas sentían.

Un día, el doctor de Spencer vino en la sala con una sonrisa brillante que Spencer no entendió debido a la tristeza que sintió. Ella no entendió la felicidad de _cualquier persona_ porque sentía que no había la felicidad en el mundo nada más. Sentía como no había una razón para la fiel y la esperanza. El mundo la robó del mejor hombre que había conocido en su vida.

"Buenos días, señorita Hastings. Es un día bueno. Hoy, podemos darte de alta del hospital. Tú puedes ir a tu casa, finalmente. Yo ya he dado los papeles a tus padres. Ellos insistieron que harían el trabajo para ti porque saben que eres muy cansada, pero eres una adulta, así es tu derecho si quieres hacerlos."

"Está bien. Yo confío en mis padres. Quiero que hagamos este proceso rápidamente. Hay algo que necesito hacer hoy."

"¿Qué? ¿Puedo hacer algo para ti, señorita?"

"Hmm... actualmente, sí... hay algo que usted puede hacer. Después del proceso, necesito visitar a alguien. ¿Puede mostrarme su sala usted?"

"Claro que sí, señorita. Puedo mirar a la lista de pacientes ahora y encontrar la sala si me dices el nombre del paciente."

"Toby Cavanaugh."

"Bueno. Revolveré después del proceso y después de encontrar la información del paciente."

"Gracias, doctor."

Después del doctor se fue de la sala, Marco Furey llegó. Spencer se sorprendió un poco. Él no había visitado mucho después de la primera vez. Vino una vez más para darle las condolencias en relación con Toby. Él llevaba las flores en sus manos, y tenía una sonrisa débil, como si ella rompería si él dijera la cosa incorrecta. Spencer odiaba este estado de debilidad. Quería su fuerza y poder... el control de la situación con Toby.

"Hola, Spencer. Lo siento que no visitaba mucho. Tuvo mucho trabajo para hacer los días antes, pero oí que tú puedes irte del hospital hoy. Felicidades."

"Gracias, Marco. Lo aprecio, y aprecio las flores también."

"Claro que sí. Yo haría cualquier cosa para ti, Spencer."

Sus amigas se sintieron incómodas. Sabían que Spencer y Marco tenían algo entre ellos, pero no sabían que su relación estaba al nivel donde él haría cualquier cosa para ella. Sin embargo, sabían que él tenía mucho cariño para ella.

"Chicas, ¿puedo hablar con Spencer por un momento?"

Ellas se fueron de la sala por un momento, aunque querían escuchar a la conversación.

"Gracias, chicas," él dijo, y cerró la puerta de la sala. "Yo me siento terrible que no vine para verte mucho."

"No, Marco, no es un problema. Yo entiendo que tú tienes que manejar tus trabajos, y también, yo no soy tu problema."

"No, no tienes que decir esto, Spencer. Tú _eres_ mi problema. Yo _quiero_ que tú seas mi problema. De hecho, tú no eres un problema... eres un privilegio."

"Bien... gracias, pero no te preocupes, Marco. Yo aprecio que vinieras aquí. También, aprecio que ayudaste a Emily y yo con la información sobre Toby. Tú has hecho más que es necesario para mí, y estoy agradecida. Eres un hombre bueno, Marco Furey. Además, no necesitas estar por mi lado todo el tiempo. Mis amigos y mi familia nunca se han ido de mi lado. Nunca he sentido sola."

"Bueno. Estoy contento para oírlo. También estoy contento para oír que puedes irte del hospital hoy."

"Sí, yo también. Yo puedo ver a Toby hoy."

"Sí, que bueno."

"Marco, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Pienso que tú me quieres aquí..."

"Sí, estoy contenta que vinieras. Pero, ¿por qué quieres hablar conmigo sola? ¿Por qué les dijiste a mis amigas que deben irse de la sala? ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo conmigo?"

"En realidad, mi respuesta es sí... um... pues... pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntos ahora que puedes irte del hospital. Entiendo que estás un poco débil porque acabas de irte del hospital, pero cuando te sientes mejor."

"Marco... me gustaría, pero no es un tiempo bueno. Tú sabes que yo no estoy pensando sobre saliendo ahora... no sé cuanto tiempo yo necesitaré, también. La única cosa en mi mente es el estado de Toby. Necesito estar con él ahora."

"Entiendo, pero... sabes que yo puedo esperar para ti. Yo _quiero_ esperar. Tú vales la pena, Spencer. Te prometo."

"No sé donde mi corazón está en este momento."

"¿De verdad? ¿O no quieres decirme que tu corazón está con Toby?"

" _Marco_ , él está en coma. Ahora, mi problema no es mis sentimientos. Es un problema de la vida o la muerte. Y la única cosa que es importante es que él viva."

"Sí, y yo entiendo tu tristeza. Yo veo que Emily y todas las personas se sienten muy triste. Entiendo que _tú_ estás triste también, pero hay una diferencia, Spencer. Hay una diferencia entre en sentimiento de tristeza porque su amigo está en una condición mala y el sentimiento de tristeza porque alguien que _amas_ en una manera romántica está en una condición mala. Y yo no quiero ser villano... entiendo que estoy actuando insensible, pero yo tengo los sentimientos por ti. No pienso que es loco que quiero una respuesta."

"Mira... mi juicio no está bien en este momento. No puedo hacer desiciones ahora."

"¿No _puedes_ o no _quieres_?"

"El hecho es que yo me siento que mi juicio desequilibrado. Tú has sido un hombre muy paciente para mí..."

"No tienes que darme las palabras de simpatía, Spencer. Sólo tienes que darme una respuesta. Yo puedo esperar por mucho tiempo si sientes la misma manera que yo, pero si tienes los sentimientos por una persona diferente, no es el mismo. Todo es diferente en una situación como yo describí. Tengo todo el respeto en el mundo para ti, pero tengo respeto para mi mismo también. Y para mí, es claro que tú no sientes la misma. Entiendo si estás distraído por la situación... es algo difícil."

Afortunadamente para Spencer, la puerta abrió, y sus padres y el doctor entraron. El doctor llevó los papeles que los padres de Spencer llenaron en sus manos. Sus padres se miraban un poco confundidos porque el detective Furey estaba en la sala de su hija. Marco puso las flores en la mesa de la sala, sintiendo rechazado mientras yéndose. Veronica lo ignoró y puso su mano en la cara de su hija, acariciando sus mejillas con la felicidad de su salud bien.

"Te amo tanto, hija," Veronica dijo. "Estamos tan alegres que estás bien, y que puedes venir a nuestra casa otra vez."

"Sí, yo también, mamá."

Peter se puso su chaqueta con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Bien. ¿Podemos ir a la casa ahora?" Peter preguntó.

"Pues, su hija quiere ver a un otro paciente. Ella me lo dijo," el doctor dijo.

"¿Quién?" Veronica preguntó, confundida.

"Mamá... es Toby," ella confesó.

"Ay... hija. Es terrible, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estaría bien él?" Veronica preguntó.

"Yo no sé, pero él estuvo en un accidente de coche, y está en coma. Los doctores no saben si él se levantará," Spencer explicó, con las lágrimas apareciendo en su cara otra vez. "Necesito verlo, mamá."

"Entiendo."

* * *

Spencer, con sus pasos lentos y débiles, anduvo hacia la puerta de la sala de Toby. Ella todavía siente un dolor en su estómago en el lugar donde estuvo disparado, pero el dolor fue más. Fue un dolor de la incertidumbre de la condición de Toby. Ella no tenía una idea sobre su cuerpo. Temía el momento que lo vería en una condición que se miraba sin vida. ¿Cómo podría ver el hombre con un espíritu y una mente tan hermosos en una condición tan terrible? No era justo— el mundo no era justo.

Ella abrió la puerta. Había un monitor cardíaco sin vida, y su cuerpo con ojos cerrados se mirando como un cadáver. Se miraba muerto con su cara pálida. No había una sonrisa en su cara, obviamente. No había el destello de sus ojos que eran el color del mar, los que usualmente contenían mucha vida y belleza. No era el Toby Cavanaugh que había conocido por tantos años. Era un cadáver que nunca había conocido antes.

"¿Por qué?"

Spencer fue más cerca de su cuerpo. Ella tocó su cara.

"No eres tú, Toby. No eres tú. Eres más... _Mereces_ más. Mereces el amor y la felicidad y todas las cosas buenas en el mundo. El mundo permitió mi vida, ¿pero no quiere que tú vives? En mi mente, no es justo. Tú mereces el mundo y más. Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida. Eres mi ídolo... mi inspiración... la razón que yo sé que hay más a la vida que las cosas materiales. Eres mi definición de amor, Toby. Necesitas levantarte. Necesitas saber que te amo tanto... necesitas saber que mi error más grande en mi vida era el momento que yo no luché para nosotros... el momento que permití que tú te vayas. La verdad es que te amo. Te amo tanto, y espero que puedas oírme. Si tuviera un deseo, sería tu vida. ¿Soy egoísta porque tienes una novia? Probablamente. Soy egoísta porque quiero oír que tú me amas. Pero, ¿cuántas veces puedo decirlo? Te amo, Toby. Pienso que eres el amor de vida."

De repente, como mágico, su monitor cardíaco empezó a hacer muchos sonidos.

"¡Doctor!" Spencer gritó, con ojos anchos. Era irreal.

Un grupo de doctores corrieron en la sala. Spencer retrocedió de su cama, permitiendo los doctores a hacer su trabajo. Vio a Toby, tratando muy duro a respirar, pero vio la vida en él. La corazón de Spencer ganó la esperanza otra vez. Sintió irreal porque inmediatamente después de sus palabras de desesperanza, el empezó a respirar. Era un sueño, y nada más.

"¿Como te sientes, señor Cavanaugh? ¿Puedes oírme? Habla, por favor."

Él respiró con ojos abiertos, claramente con mucho sufrimiento, pero estaba vivo.

" _Spencer_."

Spencer se sorprendió para oír su nombre cayó de los labios del hombre. Él dijo su nombre débilmente.

"¿Toby?"

"Señorita Hastings, necesitamos que tú vayas de esta sala. Vamos a estabilizarlo, y te llamaremos después. ¿Sí?"

"Sí."

Toby, luchando a respirar, dijo, "Quédate, por favor."

" _Señorita Hastings_ , entendemos que es duro, pero necesitamos que tú vayas ahora."

Spencer quería quedarse con Toby, pero tenían que escuchar a los doctores. Con una mirada arrepentida, ella se fue de la sala de Toby. Él se miraba muy triste, pero no podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, su felicidad y esperanza eran más importante. Toby estaba vivo, y no podía dejar de repetirlo en su mente. Inmediatamente, corrió hacia su familia y sus amigas en la sala de espera para informarles.

"¡Toby se levantó!" Spencer exclamó con mucha energía en su cuerpo.

Emily brincó de su silla de la sala de espera y abrazó a Spencer. Pronto, las otras chicas juntaron y la abrazaron también. Después, sus padres hicieron el mismo. El sentimiento de alivio se extendió por la sala. Cuando Spencer vio la vida en las ojos de Toby, todo sintió bien otra vez. Ella no sabía que haría si lo perdiera.

"¿Dónde está el detective Furey?" Spencer preguntó.

"Él se fue del hospital, pero no te preocupes, Spencer. Puedes hablar con él más tarde. Debes enfocarte en Toby," Emily dijo.

Ella no entendió la situación con Marco, especialmente después de la confesión de Spencer. Ahora, Emily sabía que Spencer todavía se enamoraba con Toby.

"Tienes razón. Los doctores están estabilizándolo, pero podemos verlo después," Spencer explicó.

Unos minutos después, Ezra y Caleb llegaron al hospital juntos con sonrisas muy brillantes.

"Oí de Aria que Toby está vivo, y Caleb oyó el mismo de Hanna," Ezra anunció. "Estamos muy alegres, Spencer. Son noticias fantásticas."

"Sí. Gracias por venir, chicos," Spencer dijo, y los abrazó.

"Claro que sí," Caleb dijo. "Toby ha sido un amigo por mucho tiempo. Me preocupaba mucho sobre su condición. Vinimos aquí el minuto que supimos que está bien."

La relación entre Spencer y Caleb mejoró mucho. Había muchos problemas después de su ruptura, pero Spencer entendió que Caleb todavía tenía los sentimientos fuertes por Hanna. Y ahora, Spencer no pensó de Caleb como un ex-novio; él era más de un amigo bueno que ella compartió muchas memorias buenas con. Nunca se olvidaría sus memorias de Madrid con Caleb, pero sabía que no tenía un futuro romántico. En realidad, Spencer nunca perdía los sentimientos por Toby. Todo se volvió claro después del accidente.

"¿Podemos verlo?" Caleb preguntó.

"En poco tiempo. Los doctores están estabilizándolo," Spencer explicó otra vez.

"Bueno. No puedo esperar," Caleb dijo.

Caleb besó a Hanna y se sentó en una silla. Spencer se paraba en la sala de emergencia, esperando y esperando. Finalmente, el mismo doctor de la sala de Toby vino a la sala de espera con una sonrisa, significando noticias buenas sobre la condición de Toby.

"Hola. Sé que era un día muy difícil, pero las adversidades han terminado. El señor Cavanaugh es estable, y está en su sala de emergencia. Tiene la consciencia, completamente, y puede responder y hablar. Se parece como todo será bien," el doctor explicó.

"Gracias, doctor," Spencer dijo, y corrió a la sala de Toby sin esperar.

Cuando llegó a su sala, vio que no era la primera visitante de Toby. No era una sorpresa, pero Yvonne ya estaba allí. Los dos tenían las sonrisas grandes, se mirando más enamorados que nunca. La desesperanza devolvió a la corazón de Spencer. Su envidia devolvió, aunque estaba muy alegre que Toby estaba bien. Su corazón rompió más cuando Yvonne besó a Toby. Era un beso adorable, agradable, y alegre. Toby se reciprocó el beso completamente. Sus manos estaban en su espalda, frotándola y agarrando a su novia muy cerca de su cuerpo. Ellos estaban alegres juntos, y Spencer lo vio.

"Spencer..." Emily susurró. "Sé que es muy duro para verlos, pero necesitas ser fuerte. Tú eres fuerte."

"Voy a tratar," Spencer suspiró.

Yvonne dobló su cabeza y vio a Spencer.

"¡Spencer!" ella exclamó. "Gracias por venir. Emily me dijo todo sobre lo que pasó. Lo siento mucho, y estoy muy alegre que te levantaste."

"Sí... yo también."

Toby, continuando a agarrar su novia, miraba a Spencer con mucha tristeza en sus ojos. Era una mirada arrepentida. Él fijó sus ojos en Spencer, una mirada tan fuerte que Spencer esperaba que no recibiera porque se sintió más perdida ahora. Ella no quería esta mirada mientras él estaba besando y agarrando a su novia. Ella casi se olvidó que él tenía una novia con esta mirada.

"¿Quieres hablar con Toby?" Yvonne preguntó, con una sonrisa como no tenía una idea que Spencer todavía se estaba enamorada con su novio.

"Sí," Spencer contestó. Se sentó en el piso. "Yo pensé que te perdí, Toby."

"No... no me perdiste. Nunca me perdías," él dijo, y Spencer tuvo un sentimiento que no sólo estaba hablando sobre el accidente y su recuperación repentina.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Spencer venía al hospital cada día para chequear en la condición de Toby. Él estaba mejorando día por día, y Spencer sabía que el día donde él podría salir del hospital vendría muy pronto. Ella estaba muy contenta que él se levantó, pero ella no quería que él se fuera de Rosewood. Ella vio la relación entre Yvonne y Toby, y todavía era bien. Por eso, Spencer creía que ellos seguirían con su mudanza a Maine el segundo que podrían.

Un día, Spencer fue al hospital y fue hacia la sala de emergencia de Toby. Ella abrió la puerta un poco, y vio que Marco Furey estaba en la sala. Sus ojos ancharon, y ella se alejó para asegurar que Marco no la vio. Sin embargo, los dos hombres oyeron el ruido de la puerta y se movieron sus cabezas. Marco se dobló, mirando a Spencer sin una expresión entendible en su cara. Ella no pudo leerlo, pero se pareció un poco frustrado. No era una sorpresa porque ella ya sabía que él no estaba alegre con ella después de su conversación sobre Toby y su relación el otro día al hospital.

"Spencer," Marco reconoció. "No es una sorpresa que tú estás aquí."

"Sí... yo trato a venir con frecuencia," ella explicó. "Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí tú?"

"¿Por qué no?" él se levantó las cejas. "Yo trabajo con este hombre, y quiero chequear su condición. No es un problema para ti, ¿sí?"

"No, no es un problema. Y yo nunca decía que lo es," ella dijo, sintiendo un poco frustrada también. Ella no apreció su comportamiento o actitud hoy.

Toby no entendió la situación. Él sospechó que había algo entre Marco y Spencer, por eso le dio los conejos a Marco para planear una cita para ellos. Toby le dio a Marco mucha información sobre las cosas que a Spencer le gustan, incluyendo su orden de un restaurante que iban a muchas veces en el pasado. Por una razón, él todavía podía recordar la orden perfectamente. Era una de las cosas que nunca podrían olvidarse. Ellos habían ido a este restaurante juntos tantas veces, por eso había memorizado la orden de Spencer. Él oyó que la relación entre Spencer y Caleb terminó, y quería ayudarla con su relación con Marco.

"¿Hay un problema?" Toby les preguntó. "Podemos resolverlo."

"No, no hay un problema. No te preocupes, Cavanaugh," Marco dijo. "Era muy bueno para verte, y estoy muy contento que estás bien. Mi corazón rompió cuando oí la noticia mala."

"Gracias por venir, Furey. Estoy muy contento para tener mi vida otra vez," él se rió.

Marco se fue de la sala, y Spencer quería hablar con él. No podrían seguir en esta manera.

"Toby, me da un segundo. Quiero hablar con él."

Ella se fue de la sala también, y tocó a la espalda de Marco. Él se dobló con una mirada enojada, pero Spencer no estaba jugando los juegos nada más. Quería resolver este asunto con Marco en una manera madura porque eran adultos y necesitaban resolver sus conflictos así.

"¿Qué?" él exijo. "¿Qué quieres, Spencer?"

"Yo sólo quiero hablar, Marco. Esto no es justo."

"¿Qué no es justo?"

"Su comportamiento... su actitud... la manera que me estás tratando."

"Todavía no he hecho nada. Y es cómico que _yo_ no estoy furioso con su actitud."

"No tengo una actitud. Sólo no pudo darte una respuesta sobre nuestra relación el otro día. No hice nada, y tú lo sabes que no es justo, Marco. No estoy en un lugar para pensar sobre las relaciones románticas. Yo no entiendo por qué tú necesitas estar así."

"Bien, tú no estás en eso lugar nada más, por eso puedes darme una respuesta ahora. Debe ser fácil si actualmente tienes los sentimientos por mí... si no es un juego para ti... Dime algo, Spencer."

"Eres ridículo."

"¿En serio? ¿Es todo que quieres decir?"

"Marco... por supuesto yo tengo los sentimientos por ti, pero estoy confundida ahora. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme tú? Hay cosas que son más importantes."

"Yo _entiendo_ que tienes muchas cosas duras en tu vida en este momento, pero debes saber la persona que tienes los sentimientos por."

"Acabo de decir que yo tengo los sentimientos por ti. ¿No me escuchaste?"

"Escuché, y oí perfectamente bien lo que dijiste. Pero no es suficiente. Estoy alegre que tienes unos sentimientos por mí, pero tú no puedes decir que yo soy la única persona que tienes los sentimientos por, y tú sabes esto. Pero no puedes hacer nada porque él tiene una novia."

"No es la verdad. Estás hablando de tu trasero."

Él se burló. "Fantástico. Nunca sabía que tú eres comediante, Spencer. Es una broma si no puedes ver la verdad. Tienes sentimientos por Toby, y los dos de nosotros lo sabemos. No tienes que mentir a ti mismo nada más. Puedes ser honesta. O puedes mostrarme o decirme que estoy incorrecto. No pudiste hacerlo el otro día, pero yo entiendo porque probablamente tuviste muchas cosas en su mente, pero el conflicto ha pasado. Estás aquí, y él está aquí también. Todos sobrevivieron, por eso puedes darme una respuesta. Soy un hombre paciente, pero no soy paciente si tienes sentimientos por otro hombre. Dime la verdad así que no tengo que esperar para siempre."

"¿Quieres una respuesta? Bien, la verdad es que yo no tengo los sentimientos por Toby, y tú has creado una mentira en tu mente debido a su inseguridad. Estoy empezando a reconsiderar mis sentimientos por ti porque es claro que no eres el hombre que pensé que eras."

Marco se paró allí mientras Spencer se iba y entró a la sala de Toby otra vez. Marco tenía una mirada de la culpa en su cara, sintiendo como había destruido su chance con ella. Él suspiró, se poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de vestir.

Spencer cerró la puerta de la sala de Toby y anduvo más cerca de su cama. Ella se sentó en el piso.

"Hola... ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Hay un problema?"

"No es importante..."

" _Por supuesto_ es importante, Spencer. Yo sé que él tiene muchos sentimientos por ti. Él me ha dicho un poco sobre sus sentimientos por ti, y yo traté de ayudar. Yo le dijo unas cosas..."

"Yo tuve un sentimiento que tú eres la persona que le dijo a Marco que me encanta el refresco de cereza. Él sabía mi orden entero del restaurante de la comida rápida."

"Sí, soy la persona, pero sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Pensé que tú tenías los sentimientos por él también. ¿No es la verdad?"

"Toby... ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto?"

"¿Por qué no? Yo quiero hablar de cosas normales. No puedo hablar del accidente tantas veces. Me hace querer una conversación normal."

"Yo entiendo, pero no quiero hablar sobre él."

"¿Estás segura? Si hay un problema, puedo hablar con él."

"No es necesario."

"Por lo menos... ¿puedes decirme qué el problema es?"

"Es un asunto complejo."

"Sabes que yo entiendo los asuntos complejos... tú y yo hemos hecho complejo antes. Dudo que el problema pueda ser más complejo que cualquier cosa que tú y yo hemos tenido."

"No es tu lugar."

"¿En serio? Pensé que éramos amigos, Spencer."

"¿Amigos? Es posible, pero no estamos a este nivel donde podemos hablar de cosas así. Nunca éramos amigos, y tú sabes esto. Eres mi ex-novio y hemos tratado de ser amigos buenos, pero es tan extraño. Nunca puedo ser tu amiga buena que habla contigo sobre sus relaciones románticas. _Esto_ no es posible para mí. Lo siento, Toby... lo siento... pero no es posible."

"¿Por qué estás actuando así? Sabes que no es la verdad. Sí, es la verdad que eres mi ex-novia, pero no me digas que nunca éramos amigos. Tú siempre serás importante a mí."

"Por supuesto eres importante a mí, pero no es el punto. El punto es que tú tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía. Debes enfocarte en tu novia."

"¿En serio? Eres ridícula."

* * *

Spencer condujo a la casa de Emily para hablar. Ella se sentía terrible sobre que hizo al hospital este día. Pero después de su argumento con Marco, estaba más confundida que antes. Cuando hablaba con Toby, recordó que él tenía una novia que amaba mucho, y Spencer se sintió indefensa en la situación. Ella sabía que amaba a Toby también. Lo confesó durante un momento muy desesperado, pero significó todo. La situación en el hospital era el catalizador para mostrarla que todavía se estaba enamorada con él, aunque siempre tenía un sentimiento en su corazón que todavía lo amaba. Pero su amor no era una cosa buena en esta nueva situación... era un problema... un conflicto que hacía su vida más compleja que antes. Ella esperaba que pueda caerse enamorada completamente con Marco Furey o cualquier otro hombre, pero su corazón estaba fijada en Toby Cavanaugh. Ella sólo podía esperar que perdería sus sentimientos por él con el tiempo. Pero ella temía que lo amaría para siempre y tendría que sobrevivir la tristeza para siempre.

Ella llegó a la casa de Emily, y fue a la puerta. Esperó afuera hasta Emily vino y abrió la puerta, se vestida en sus calzones y una camisa de tartán... con la camisa cubriendo la mayoría de sus calzones. Su pelo estaba desarreglado, y tenía una mirada de la culpa en su cara. Spencer reconoció el pelo desarreglado muy bien— era el pelo del sexo. Spencer lo ignoró porque ya sabía que Emily se sintió muy culpable de la mirada en su cara. También, sabía que Emily tenía una novia, o por lo menos una chica que había estado viendo por un poco tiempo. Se llamaba Sabrina, y era una chica muy amable. Por eso, no era una sorpresa que Emily estaba haciendo cosas así. Ellas estaban en una relación.

"Hola. Puedo irme si estás ocupada en este momento—"

"No, está bien, Spencer. Lo siento... ¿puedes darme un minuto para cambiar mi ropa?"

"Sí, claro que sí. Supongo que _Sabrina_ esté aquí, ¿sí?"

"Um... un minuto, Spencer. Espera."

Pero antes de Emily podía cambiar su ropa, _Alison DiLaurentis_ vino. Ella miró la puerta con ojos anchos.

"Spencer..." Alison dijo. "No sabía que tú estarías aquí."

"...Puedo decir la misma cosa."

Alison la ignoró. "Bien. Yo no quiero interrumpir. Voy a esperar."

Spencer se paró aquí en silencio mientras Alison se iba.

"Así... querías hablar, ¿sí?"

"Sí, pero no es tan importante. Em, ¿qué está pasando contigo? Tú no nos has dicho nada sobre esto. Honestamente, yo no sabía que Sabrina y tú terminaron su relación. Y... ¿qué estás haciendo con _Alison_?"

"Ay, tú tienes tantas preguntas, Spence... y este asunto es muy complejo."

" _Por supuesto_ yo tengo tantas preguntas. Yo te he dicho todo sobre mis sentimientos, ¿por qué no puedes hacer el mismo? Y también, es algo con _Alison_. Es un asunto grande, yo sé... es la razón que pienso que nosotras debemos saber. Por lo menos, tú debes decirme todo. No puedo entender _nada_... no entiendo cómo estás al punto que estás haciendo... 'cosas' con _Alison_."

"Yo _sé_ que ustedes no entenderán nuestra relación. Es la razón que no hemos dicho nada. La verdad es que es algo muy compleja, y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en nuestra relación porque hemos tenido tantas cosas locas para pensar sobre. Pero ahora, Toby y tú se han levantado, y ella y yo hemos tenido un poco más tiempo. Pero ustedes nunca entenderán esta cosa. No puedo explicarla. Ustedes sólo van a juzgarnos."

"No... no es la verdad. Tú no me juzgó después de todas las cosas que dije sobre Toby..."

"Pero es diferente. Es Toby... y eres tú. Ustedes son _Spencer y Toby_. Todas de nosotras teníamos un sentimiento que el amor entre tú y él nunca moría. Con Alison y yo, es diferente. Ella hizo muchas cosas malas en el pasado, por eso todas las personas quieren darnos sus opiniones."

"¿Cómo sabrías esto? Ustedes no nos han dicho nada."

"Porque... porque yo _sé_ , Spencer. Sé la verdad. Ustedes siempre han tenido sus dudas sobre Alison. ¿Por qué entenderán esto?"

"Yo puedo entender si tú me explicas. Puedo entender... puedo apoyarte. _Quiero_ apoyarte, tú lo sabes. Eres una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo. Es un poco extraño, pero si la amas, y ella te ama... ¿cómo puedo rechazarlo? Tu felicidad es la cosa más importante en esta situación."

"Gracias, Spencer. De verdad. Significa mucho para mí. Yo sintió como nadie nos apoyaría. Pensé que sería una lucha terrible. Honestamente, yo pensé que tú serías la persona que lo rechazó la más."

"Estoy un poco ofendido, pero entiendo que es muy duro para ti, así voy a ignorarlo... Pero quieres que tú sepas que puedes decirme cualquier cosa en este mundo. Soy tu amiga, y siempre estoy aquí... la misma manera que tú estabas aquí para mí, y para Toby."

"Otra vez, gracias, Spencer. No tienes una idea cuánto yo aprecio las cosas que tú dijiste."

"Siempre. ¿Quieres decirme más ahora?"

"Un poco... pero no todo. Todavía hay cosas que ella y yo necesitamos entender y hablar sobre. Pero yo _puedo_ decirte que no es un chiste. Es algo muy serio para mí, por lo menos. Tú ya sabes que la amaba cuando éramos más jóvenes... pero ella no podía aceptar sus sentimientos. Y siempre hemos tenido algo especial entre nosotras... pero finalmente estamos aceptándolo. Una noche recientemente, ella me besó mientras mirábamos una película a su casa. Después, ella se paró por mi lado y me apoyó en tantas maneras. Y como puedes ver, se ha vuelto algo más. Estoy contenta... finalmente."

"¿Has tenido algo con ella en el pasado?"

"Sí, no es completamente nuevo. Es algo que siempre existió en mi opinion. Ella siempre estaba en mi mente mientras yo salía con otras chicas. Pero una parte de mi mente siempre ha sabido que _ella_ es la una. Suena loco, yo sé, pero... tú probablamente entiendes. Es el mismo sentimiento que tú tienes sobre Toby. También, yo nunca he dicho alguien esto, pero... nosotras teníamos la historia. En el pasado, besamos unas veces... y una noche, después del día que ella regresó de su escondite, yo dormí a su casa... y algo pasó aquí."

"...Probablamente, ustedes no durmieron mucho, ¿sí?"

"Sí... Bien, ya he dicho mucho más que yo quería sobre esto. Así... tú puedes hablar ahora. Viniste aquí por una razón. Dime esta razón."

"Sí, bien... es complejo, también."

"No puedes hacer esto. Ya he dicho algo mucho más complejo."

"Bien, hay problemas con... _Marco_."

"¿Marco? Ay, Spencer... esperaba que no fuera la verdad."

"No es... completamente. Él no es mi novio, pero sería una mentira para decir que no hay _nada_ entre nosotros. Pero la verdad es que él es una distracción porque yo no quiero pensar en Toby."

"¿Por qué? Tú lo amas..."

"¿Estás loca? Sí, lo amo, _sí_. Y es exactamente el problema, Emily. No puedo amarlo ahora. No es un buen tiempo. Él tiene una novia. Yvonne es una mujer buena... una mujer amable. Y yo grité a Toby. Me siento muy mal, pero tengo _celos_ , no puedo ayudarlo. No pienso que puedo estar cerca de él nada más. Probablamente me hará loca."

"Así, tienes que estar muy lejos de él para evitar tus sentimientos, por lo menos hasta pierdes tus sentimientos."

"No estoy segura que va a pasar..."

"Sí, yo sé que probablamente es un evento muy improbable. Tú has tenido tus sentimientos por _años_."

"Bien, yo puedo decir la misma cosa sobre _tú_."

"Lo merecí."

"Sí."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"La única cosa que _puedo_ hacer: voy a crear mucha distancia sobre nosotros, y poner toda de mi atención en una relación con Marco. Quizás yo pueda algo bueno con él. Es un hombre bueno, y me ha ayudado mucho. Pero... él está un poco enojado conmigo en este momento porque piensa que yo tengo los sentimientos por Toby."

"Bien, él es un hombre inteligente, también, ¿sí? Tiene razón."

"Sí, un poco... pero no él no sabe todo. No _necesita_ sabe todo, actualmente. Sólo tengo que decirle que hice un error, y mi corazón está con él."

"Spencer... no necesitas decir las cosas que no significas."

"Yo sé, pero no puedo estar sola. No ahora."

"¿Por qué no? Tenemos muchas cosas importantes en nuestras mentes. Tenemos que resolver este problema con A.D. Necesitamos encontrar a la persona que te disparó. Hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer y poner tu atención en. No tienes que poner tu atención en Marco. Honestamente, pienso que tu atención en el detective sería un error grande."

"Tienes razón. Voy a tomar el tiempo que yo necesito para recuperar. Puedo ser soltera. Todavía seré muy fuerte y independiente. Es verdadero que yo amo a Toby, pero no voy a hacer todo del trabajo. Él necesitas decirme que hay algo entre nosotros, y podemos hacer algo. Hasta entonces, voy a enfocarme en las cosas que yo necesito hacer. Y tienes razón que hay tantas cosas para hacer. Voy a reunir con Marco y terminar todo. No puedo seguir con un triángulo de las emociones. No es justo a nadie."

"Sí, _sí_. No es un crimen para tomar el tiempo para encontrar ti mismo. Tú lo mereces."

"Gracias, Emily... tú has estado aquí para mí mucho recientemente. Por todo."

"Por supuesto. Tú dijiste que siempre estarías aquí para mí, y, bien... yo voy a decirte la misma cosa: yo siempre estaré aquí para ti."

"Pero ahora, probablamente debes dar un poco atención a tu _novia_ , ¿sí?"

"Cállate. No hemos decidido nada."

"¿En serio? Pensé que ustedes ya son novias."

"Bien, pensaste incorrectamente. Todavía estamos en un área gris. Te dije que es muy complejo; lo signifiqué."

"No estoy dudándote, Emily. Era muy bueno para hablar contigo."

"Tú también. Y, por favor... pienso que debes hablar con Toby. No debes terminar en una manera diferente. Si actualmente se va a Maine con Yvonne ahora, por lo menos, ustedes deben ser amigos."

"Si, otra vez... tienes razón. Voy a visitar el hospital otra vez y darle una disculpa."

"Bueno. Voy a hablar con Ali. Hasta luego."

"Hasta luego."


End file.
